


The List of Things I Used to Be

by RasmusSimpson



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasmusSimpson/pseuds/RasmusSimpson
Summary: Bucky搞不清自己到底是谁，他只知道现在的自己不是他想要成为的那个人。





	The List of Things I Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The List of Things I Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954603) by [callmejude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude). 



>   
>  校对：Sergeant ToTo，Amerisu

你已经不再是当初他认识的那个你了，有时候你甚至会怀疑自己是否真的是Steve所描述的Bucky，还是说那个Bucky另有其人。那些记忆都在你的脑海里，或者说有部分是存在的。但作为九头蛇最有力的杀戮武器，他们并不想让你知道那些记忆的意义。不过Steve会告诉你它们意味着什么，他的微笑、你们曾经的照片还有那个名字，每天都在呼唤着你遥远的记忆。当他用那个沉睡已久的名字呼唤你时，就像你被允许重新拥有它。

你曾经试图杀死Steve，这个任务深深地刻在你的脑海中，比任何他告诉你的事都刻骨铭心。你回想起自己用锋利的匕首狠狠地刺向他，你记起自己毫不留情地把子弹射入他的腹部；用冰冷的金属拳头一次又一次地重重地挥向他的脸。他放任地让自己的骨头在你手中断裂，好像他早已决定退出这场战斗。

但是Steve他爱你。即使当他不得不伤害你的时候，他也会拼命恳求你不要让自己伤害你。你根本不在乎疼痛，可似乎你对疼痛麻木的这个事实狠狠地了刺痛了Steve，远比疼痛本身给你所带来的痛苦更加让他心如刀割。后来他放弃了，他要你杀了他，可是你做不到。你甚至不知道自己为什么下不了手。其实你心里很清楚，你现在终于想明白这是为什么了。

几个月后，他找到了你，他用双手捧着你的脸，轻声喊你Bucky。在天空母舰上他也曾如此呼唤过你。在那时，这个称呼并没有包含什么足够让你挂心的含义。然而现在这个名字对你而言是如此重要，以至于让你被Steve紧紧抱在怀里的你流泪了，你已经有几十年都没哭过了。

其实你并不肯定，但你有一种似曾相识的感觉，觉得自己以前也曾像他爱你一样爱过他。一些关于他的记忆碎片依然残存在你脑中，尽管回忆中的身影并不是他，而是另外一个人，一个小个子。那时的你还不是现在的你，你会将熟睡的他拥入怀中。除此之外，还有无数萦绕不散的阴影吞噬着你的内心。那个小豆芽菜虚弱地躺在你的臂弯里，有时体温高得吓人，有时身体又冷得像跌入冰窟。你仍记得那恐惧的滋味，害怕他随时会死去。

你不再是那个能帮上他忙的人了。现在是他在努力尝试帮助你，但他也无能为力。你不再像以前那样了，你也不可能再像过去那样活着。九头蛇反反复复地折磨你，将你从内而外的改造，硬生生地拔光你身上一切人性的根。你现在就是一张白纸，一块残缺不全的碎片。你忘了自己现在所处的时间，当人们跟你说话的时候，你总是感到手足无措，你总是无法好好地回应他们。作为九头蛇的资产，他们从不准许你说话。不过当你愿意和Steve开口的时候，他由衷地感到高兴。

你依旧不善言辞，你还经常说错话，每当你说了什么不合时宜的话，他都会突然噤声，有时候他甚至会皱起眉头，而你讨厌这样。Steve明明值得更好的人，他心目中原本的你才是他应得的，是那个为了确保小Steve一切无恙，整夜不睡地照顾他，如此深爱着他的人。而不是如今的你，可现在的你竟妄图再一次爱上他。

就像以前的自己那样，你很有可能依然爱着他。因为你衷心盼望他能够快乐。你也渴望自己还能够保护他，不过你早已不是他想要的那个人了。你既不配再爱他，也不配得到他的爱。  
Bucky如果在，他绝不会让你靠近Steve半分。Bucky会誓死捍卫Steve的安全，哪怕是要不惜一切代价杀死你，你巴不得自己能为了Steve这样做，但Steve不会让你死的。他总能感知到你何时惊恐发作，或者是否在对自己生气，无论你身处何处，他都不会让你离开他的视线。在多少个夜晚里，他睡在你床上，安静地躺在你身旁，他轻轻握着你的右手，将你们两人的手指交缠在一起。  
你配不上他，你心里明白得很。你很肯定大家都是这么想的。Wilson，Stark甚至是Tasha。唯一不这么认为的人只有Steve。

Bucky是最清楚你配不上他的这个事实的人。Bucky恨你，因为你是Steve现在所深陷的泥潭。Bucky回不来了，Bucky没办法保护他了。留给Steve的只是一具他所眷恋的躯壳，始终让他魂牵梦绕的依旧是七十年前那个对即将成为美国队长的毛头小子来说至关重要的巴恩斯中士。

你想成为Bucky，所以你试着变成他，你是如此努力，但Steve看得出这让你筋疲力尽，而且你也无法一直坚持下去。你根本不可能像Steve那样记得所有事情。你甚至忘了要按时吃饭，洗头。  
以前都是Bucky照顾Steve，但现在是Steve在照料你。即使他本不必这么做，尽管他束手无策。对于他来说，你就是个累赘。

不过他爱你，对你至死不渝。而你配不上他的一往情深。

“你知道吗，你就是他的所有，”在某天夜里，Bucky这样跟你说。他不是真的，不完全是，起码你足够清醒地意识到Bucky他是不可能站在这里的，然而他确确实实地出现在你面前。你勉强认出了Bucky影影绰绰的身影，穿着一身整齐军装的他站在窗前，漫不经心的把玩着手里的军帽，过了好一会儿才把帽子放在窗沿下。

你稍微弯曲了一下自己的金属指节，Bucky也同样弯了弯他自己带有温度的左手。你直勾勾地盯着Bucky，但他只是冲你微笑。片刻之后，Bucky朝你眨了眨眼，就算他跟你一样感到很困惑，他也不打算马上表现出来。

“我的意思是，Steve的确有一些不错的朋友，”他神态自若地解释道，“但你跟他们不一样，你对他来说是特别的。”他向你微微点头，你情不自禁地效仿着他的动作。Steve睡着了，他紧贴着你，整个人蜷缩成一团。他知道你今天一整天都过得糟透了，所以他不肯让你今晚自个儿单独睡。

你别过头去，但Bucky没有。Bucky只是在一旁默默地看着熟睡的Steve。而你现在只想跟Bucky说你很抱歉，因为原该躺在Steve身旁的应是他而不是你。

“他需要你。”你对Bucky说。“我不是你，我不是正常的Bucky。”

Bucky耸耸肩。“那就快点恢复正常，我已经不在他身边了，现在只剩下你陪着他。”

“对不起，”你最终还是说了这句话，因为Bucky如此平静地说出他已经不能陪伴Steve身旁的这个事实，让你不得不为此道歉。你并没有看向Bucky，而是把视线投在Steve身上，就像Bucky现在所做的一样。你的手抚上Steve的脑袋，梳过他的头发，还在熟睡中的Steve发出一声轻叹。“我很抱歉，我也想变得完整，可我把一切都搞砸了。”

“假如你离开他，你会毁掉更多。”Bucky严词厉色地对你说，你压根没想到Bucky会这样说。当你抬眼望向他时，Bucky也正看着你，眼神冷峻而肃穆。“你不可以离开他，他需要你。”

“但我的存在只会给他带来伤害，”你有些不知所措，声音比以往任何时候都要胆怯懦弱，“我不记得了……我什么都不记得，害得他不得不照顾我。”

Bucky笑了起来，然而你不清楚他为什么要笑。“你以为这是他第一次照顾你吗？”他柔声问道。“你是不是觉得他也从来没有照顾过我？如果没有那孩子我和你现在根本不可能站在这里。”

“可他以前生病的时候……”，你抢在他前面开口，因为你知道如果现在的Steve还跟以前一样瘦骨嶙峋、弱不禁风的话，凭现在的你根本不可能让Steve活下来，你甚至不能让自己的精神状态保持正常。

“对啊，”Bucky打断你，“我可擅长帮他善后了。无论是他病得快要死了，还是老他妈自以为是地去管些他不该管的破事的时候，我都会帮他收拾烂摊子。”你搞不清Bucky说这些话的意义何在，因为从Steve口中听到的版本可不是这样的。

“你是他最铁的哥们，”你怅然若失。你的目光仍牢牢锁在Steve身上，静静地看着沉睡中的他，这也是Bucky他本会做的。你想让Bucky为你感到骄傲，你想让Bucky知道你也可以用他爱Steve的方式爱他。“他那么爱你。”

“对啊，的确是，”Bucky说。他坐在Steve床边，露出一抹浅笑。“这个他妈的傻子爱我，太过爱我。为了我，他不止一次差点把自己小命给丢了。他现在也是一样地爱你。”

“我也不配，”你轻声说。“比起你我远不配得到他的爱。”

“好吧，”Bucky的语气中有些无奈，“就别再这样想了。”

“我做不到，”你喃喃低语着，你开始感到喉咙发紧，那种感觉就跟Steve紧抱着你然后一遍又一遍地喊你“Bucky”，直到你也叫他“Steve”为止一样。Bucky用手指轻轻卷着Steve柔软的头发。Steve含糊地咕哝着，发出微弱的喘息。你和Bucky都忍不住微笑起来。“我有几个问题想问你，”Bucky问道，嗓音柔和。他的双眼从没有离开过Steve的脸，过了一会儿你才意识到Bucky在等待你的回答。

“Okay。”

“你认为还有谁能配得上他？”Bucky问道，最终他将自己的视线从Steve脸上移开，与你目光相接。

你摇头，你知道真正的答案不会是你，可除此以外你也想不到还有谁了。“没有人。”你最后说。

出乎你意料的是，Bucky对你的答案露出了满意的笑容：“答对啦！”你困惑地皱起眉，你搞不清他为什么这么说。“听着，Steve远不止是‘一个伟大的好人’那么简单，这世界上有很多伟人，但Steve远不止如此，我甚至找不到一个准确的词来形容Steve，你也是这样觉得的，对吗？”

你点点头。

“很好，现在最重要的是他愿意给你个机会，既然你知道Steve远不只是一个伟大的人，同样你也知道没有其他人能够配得上他，你可以尝试着为他变得更好。”

“我永远都成为不了那个配得上他的人。”你说道。Bucky的手慢慢地滑过Steve的手背，动作自然又温柔，而你根本做不到像他那般自在。

“是的，这我同意。”Bucky狡黠地笑了。他仍然注视着熟睡中的Steve，就像看着一个沉睡的天使。他的左手抚摸着Steve的脸颊，当你看到这一幕时，你下意识地握紧了自己的金属拳头。Bucky还在喋喋不休，“没人能配得上他的，不过他爱你，这让你在他心目中的分量比所有人都重。”

“没你重要，”你一针见血地指出。Bucky在笑，眼里的悲伤却像要溢出来了。

“好吧，如果你没忘的话，我已经死了。”

“噢，对。我现在的记忆力超他妈的烂。”你开了个不好笑的玩笑。但Bucky还是笑了。

“他爱你，他会为了你不顾一切，”Bucky直视着你的双眼，“伙计，你要明白，这让你成为了这个世界上最他妈重要的人。”他的语气咄咄逼人。你茫然地点了点头，Bucky坐起来，绕过Steve，朝你俯下身来。

“你爱他。虽然你自己没意识到，但你爱他。”你再一次点头，Bucky向你靠近了些，嘴角勾起一抹安慰的笑容。他怜爱地抚摸着你的脸颊，动作轻得就像他在摸Steve的脸一样。你畏惧地躲开了Bucky的手，你退缩了，因为你觉得自己并不值得被如此温柔对待。

“可对于他来说，你是无可替代的。”你无助地争辩着，可Bucky摇了摇头。

“死人永远不如眼前人来得重要。”Bucky的话让你觉得胸口堵得慌，一阵阵发闷。Bucky将额头贴上你的前额。“永远不可能有人好到足以配得上Steve Rogers，但是你知道，他是那么地爱你，仅凭这点你就比其他任何人都要好。”

你想挣脱Bucky，但他用手牢牢扣住你的后颈不让你逃开。“现在只能指望你来保护他了，”他平静地说道，嗓音轻柔又温和，但你知道自己不值得被他如此对待。Bucky委以你重任，他把Steve托付给你，即使你压根就不配做Steve的守护者，更不配得到Bucky施与你的宽容和理解。

“我、我差点把他杀了。”

“那不是你的错，”Bucky的笑容里充满了怜悯与伤恸，他的表情让你心都快碎了。“那是另一个人做的。”

你的眼里噙满了泪水，心头被愧疚感和自责所占据。你感到自己现在就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。因为你甚至不知道Bucky这么说意味着什么。

“你说什么？”

Bucky咯咯地笑起来，表情即平和又哀伤。“也许你跟我不是同一个人，但你记好啦，你同样不再是冬日战士，再也不是那个杀人机器了。”你拼命摇头，手指紧攥着Bucky的衬衣，一把拽住他脖子上挂着的军牌。

你盯着他的军牌，眉头拧成一团。上面的信息对你来说很陌生。你身上有你作为资产时的信息，它们被烙印在你冷冰冰的机械手臂内侧，不过没有一个是与军牌上的身份一样的。  
“与其说我是你，我更像冬日战士。”

“如果真的是这样，”Bucky一手梳过你的头发，轻声说道，语调平缓而耐心，“那你就不会躺在Steve这个臭小子身边纠结自己配不配得上他这个问题了。”  
“但我，我记得以前…”

“你以前杀过人，但我也一样穿着这套军服上过战场杀过人啊。你知道的。但你总还记得点别的吧。那次Steve又烧到快40度的时候，你凌晨四点钟爬起来把他扔到放满冰的浴缸里给他降温。”  
“那是你做的，”你坚持道，声音粗哑而压抑。

“但你还是记得，对吗？”Bucky托起你的脸，轻声问你。“就像其他所有事情。”他捧着你的方式就跟Steve找到你的那一天一样，你无法否认，但你觉得自己不配拥有这份来自Bucky的温柔。眼泪不受控制地从你脸上滑落，顺着脸颊直往下流。你咬紧牙关，害怕脆弱的啜泣声从嘴边流露而出。

“对于Steve来说，你是另一个独立的，崭新的个体，而不是我的替身。Steve心里也清楚。”不，他并不是这样想的，你想反驳Bucky。如果Steve没把你当作Bucky的话，他就不会在这里，不会酣然地睡在你身旁。Bucky对你摇摇头，就像他已经听到你的心里话一样。“他知道的，而且无论你变成什么样，他都会爱你，因为他就是个脑袋一根筋的傻子。”

“我不值得他这样对我好，”你僵硬地吐出这句话，仅是短短几个字，却沉重得让你如鲠在喉，你听见自己濒临崩溃的声音在耳中轰鸣，隆隆作响。“哪怕一星半点的好，我也不配。”

“你试试看让他听到你这样胡说八道，”Bucky嗤笑一声，忍不住调侃起你来, “他会气到冒烟。”可无论Bucky说什么都好，你始终执拗地坚持自己配不上Steve带着纵容的温柔。如此卑劣的自己，却被Steve像对老朋友一样温柔对待。你用力推了推Bucky的胸口，可他纹丝不动。

哽咽涌上喉头，扼住了你的嗓子。Bucky俯下身，他吻住你的嘴，你喉咙里还没发出的悲鸣都被Bucky的吻堵住了。

他本该恨你，你不但从他身边夺走了Steve，还夺取了本该属于他的人生。现在的你像是弗兰肯斯坦生拼硬凑出来的科学怪人，身上全是他被无限放大的缺陷。可他只是把你拉近，手指插进你的头发里，然后给你一个柔软而坦诚的亲吻，温柔得几乎就像是在吻Steve一样。

你知道自己配不上这个宽恕之吻，可就在这一瞬间，你是那么迫切地需要这个仁慈的吻，你像抓住最后一根稻草的溺水之人那般紧紧攀住Bucky。你急切地回吻着Bucky，心甘情愿的将自己的一切交付给他，若这个吻代表着Bucky对你的谅解，你贪婪地索取着Bucky的吻，只要Bucky愿意吻你，你甘愿一直沉迷下去。

当他从亲吻退开时，你依然对他的双唇恋恋不舍，此时此刻的你既茫然又可悲，你恳切的望着他，妄求他再度施与你更多的温柔。但他只是笑着捧起你的脸，“他爱你，”他轻声重复道，帮你把散落的头发别回耳后。“他爱你，无论你变成什么样他都爱你。”你用力摇了摇头，挣扎着把Bucky扯回到你们的吻之间好让他闭嘴。因为你知道他那些关于Steve爱你的话一点道理都没有，但如果Bucky能宽恕你，那么他们最终可能会变为事实。

“你什么都不用担心，”Bucky贴着你的脖子轻轻喃语道，“他永远都会原谅你的，他总会……他一向如此，无论你做了什么都不会改变这个事实。”

“别再说了，停下，”你急切地哀求着，呼吸变得支离破碎，Bucky的话让你无处可逃， “求求你，这不可能是真的。”

Bucky抵着你的喉咙笑了，不带一丝恶意，你在嘴里尝到自己眼泪的味道，满是苦涩。“Steve总是对他看重的人过分地好。”他附身轻吻你的锁骨，你因Bucky的吻而感到头晕目眩。

直到他把手伸进你的裤子里时，你才发现自己勃起了。他紧握着你的阴茎。“永远都不可能有人好到足以配得上他，”Bucky轻声说道，他一路向下，舔吻到你的胸膛，“但这并不意味你在他身边不是一件好事。”

“我，想要……”你的舌头开始打结，甚至说不出一句完整的话来。你不知道自己何德何能，竟得到Bucky这种程度的原宥和信任。Bucky总会在危险靠近Steve之前，把任何企图伤害他的人全部击垮。而你比所有那些Bucky为了保护Steve而打倒的人更坏。

“你会的，”Bucky坚持说道，“你会对他好的，你在他身边是对他有益的。他需要你。”你摇摇头，打算坚持己见，你并不是Steve需要的那个人。可Bucky打断了你：“我已不在他身边，现在陪伴他的是你。”

你想要反驳，赶在你开口前他就用那柔软的双唇包裹住你的勃起。你张开嘴，却发不出任何声音，你抓不住脑海中的任何一个想法，所有思绪早已随着Bucky的吞吐荡然无存，逸出你口中的只有那轻声的啜泣。

你曾试图杀死Steve。你无数次想要置他于死地，而持续几周不眠不休地看护他熬过那些病危的夜晚，在坠下火车前已几次为了Steve以身犯险，爱Steve胜过世间万物的Bucky仍认为你能和他做得一样好。

他给Steve的爱远超你所能，而他也同样爱你。你能感受到，他边用嘴舔弄你的阴茎，边透过他低垂的睫毛注视着你，他的目光在告诉你，他爱你，他要宽恕你，因为你变成现在这个样子并不是你的错。他希望你能释怀。

你颤抖着一把抓住他的头发。这一切本不该发生，你想叫他停下来。但这感觉实在太好，你的眼睛开始刺痛，你忍不住把自己的阴茎往他喉咙里捅得更深。他渴求着，呜咽着，而你也一样。当你意识到自己正用金属手指拉扯他头发的瞬间，你原本紧抓着Bucky的头发的手退缩了，可他却没有。他左手的指甲刺进了你的大腿，你发出深深的叹息。

你的头无力地耷拉下来，操进了他的嘴里，他放松的喉咙，像是在邀请你操得更深。他不该那么地信任你，他应该去恨你，但你知道他没有。你很清楚他对你没有丝毫恨意，你只是不明白，到底为什么他会给予你这么多远超你应得的善意。你知道你们应该停下，这一切都太超过了。但你不想，而他也不会让你停下。

Bucky说你配得上Steve完全是无稽之谈。犯了那么多错的你怎么都不可能是个合理的人选。但也许这一切无关合理，爱本该如此，它跟你是什么样的人，做了多少错事都没有关系。所有人都认为Steve应该拥有一段合乎世俗的感情，但这不是他想要的，也不是他眼下所选择的。

你意识Bucky早就看清了这点。Bucky之所以原谅你是因为他没得选。尽管所有的一切都在提醒这个傻瓜别去蹚你这趟浑水，但Steve就是爱你，并会一直爱着你。

你浑身一颤，从梦中惊醒。有那么一瞬间，你还想着自己刚刚从Bucky的嘴中释放出来，直到你意识到Steve的双臂紧紧环绕着你。“Bucky，”Steve关切地低声问道，同时他的手抚上了你脸，

“Bucky，天哪，你还好吗？你衣服都被汗湿透了。”

你想笑，当你听到他喊你的名字时，你感到如释重负。你一把将他扯过来，如饥似渴地占有他的双唇，直到他被你吻得喘不过气来才将你推开。

“B – Bucky，怎么了……？”他喘息着问道。你甚至可以在黑暗中看到他脸红了。你仍然记得他过去因害羞而脸红的模样，从额头开始发红，一路向下蔓延，直到全身红成一片，你忽然意识到不管历经多少沧海桑田，有些事是永远都不会变的。

“我爱你。”你对他说道，口吻坚定而深情，没有一点迟疑。因为你知道自己配不上他，但这已经不重要了。

唯一重要的是Steve值得他想要一切，而他有权知道你爱他。


End file.
